


请记得敲门，少校

by sicituradmare



Series: Archbury与Rosenbury记事 [3]
Category: Twelve O'Clock High (1964)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicituradmare/pseuds/sicituradmare





	请记得敲门，少校

"丽兹，你怎么来了？"

"杰克来阿奇伯里附近谈一桩生意，我就顺道过来看看你。"

"哦，等会我送你出去。"

"不用麻烦，等一会家里司机会来接我。"

"那好吧，你坐。咖啡？"

"谢谢。"丽兹在他办公桌前的椅子上落座，四下打量了一番。她很少来基地，更难得到萨维奇办公室来。

萨维奇将杯子递给她，她接过来双手捂着。

"最近怎么样？你好吗？"

"最近怎么样？你好吗？

几乎是同时问出同样的问题，两个人都不禁莞尔。

他们总是聚少离多，一个月里也难得见上一两次面。以前弗兰克在Pinetree坐着助理参谋长位置时还能得着些空闲，现在忙于大队事务，别说平日见不到人，即便偶尔得见，也大都匆匆忙忙，有时甚至没说上几句话就被电话叫回去了。如果仅仅是这样，丽兹倒也能够释然，问题是弗兰克现在就跟去年8~9月份他在另一个大队任职指挥官期间一样，从他抵达阿奇伯里的第一天起，直到现在，他几乎不曾缺席过一次作战任务。怀利非常担忧。作为一名飞行员想不被厄运赶上，仅仅靠能力与技术是不够的，但是运气本身就是非常运气的事。怀利无法想象有一天幸运不再紧随弗兰克身边的后果。有一回他们在伦敦的宴会上碰面，普里查德将军还特别提到了这个事情，说"埃克怎么还没有把弗兰克.萨维奇那个小子召回Pinetree！"他指示怀利必要时可以下禁飞令。怀利明白，萨维奇是牛脾气，他这位"良师益友"对年轻气盛的将军尤其没有约束力。

丽兹看着萨维奇，他以一种放松甚至带点慵懒劲的姿态靠在他的办公桌边上，面朝着她，褐色鬓发在投射进窗扇的夕阳里染上了一层金色光晕，他整个人都被笼罩在这层淡淡的光晕中，显得格外柔和，少了平时给人的严峻冷酷之感，仿佛人都变得年轻了。他的淡卡其色衬衫，挽到臂弯处的袖子，嘴角的笑容，眉骨下深邃的蓝眼睛，都显得十分迷人。萨维奇也许从来不曾意识到自己对女性的吸引力，不明白他那种清瘦、严苛、修道士般寡欲的面貌在女性眼里反而有种引诱人的致命魅力；他在年轻女士面前通常毫无热情，对待女性与他那群小伙子部下毫无区分。他惟一例外对待的是丽兹.伍德拉夫。因为丽兹是怀利介绍给他的，因为丽兹有一种温厚宽广的性情，聪明，善解人意。

"为什么这样看着我？在想什么？"萨维奇问。

"在想你啊。"丽兹想也不想地说。

萨维奇微微一笑，取走她手里的咖啡杯放到桌上，将她拉了起来，带入怀里。丽兹搂着他的肩背，闭上眼，感觉到他温暖的胸膛下心脏稳定有力的跳动声。

他的呼吸吹拂在她鬓间，淡淡的烟气和咖啡的苦涩芳香，他身上隐约的汽油、机油味和火药味，都使她放松下来。这种熟悉的感受使她长久以来的不安得到了暂时消释。他们就只是拥抱着，什么话也不想说，没有想到接吻，或是情人伴侣间习惯性的亲昵。

"弗兰克……"后来，还是丽兹先打破了寂静，"我听说你前几天的一次行动里，被迫跳伞了，还受了伤？"

"噢，是的，是一个非常……非常……"他一时没想到一个合适的形容词，就索性放弃了，"小家伙救了我，他是我机组里的投弹手，刚刚从912补充过来，我想为'莉莉'找一个联队里记录最好的投弹手，也就是大队的主投弹手，上头就给了我这个小家伙。当时'莉莉'被高射炮火损伤得很严重，无法坚持返回基地，我只能半途让机组跳伞，他留到最后，于是在我从驾驶舱出来却被爆炸震晕当时他挽救了我，帮助我跳伞。他是个外表看起来傻里傻气、很笨拙的小子，但是非常的有天赋才能，有一种罕见的冷静与临危不惧，他使我想起了自己。我跟怀利打赌，有一天他会成为一个轰炸大队的大队长，当然，他需要一点儿帮助和推力。就像怀利当初给予我的帮助和推力。"

"所以，您就塞了一堆战争部公发的技术手册、战术学给他，让这个小伙子在飞机上时还要补习功课？"提起怀利的描述，丽兹忍俊不禁。她完全能想见萨维奇那种填鸭式的培养人才的热切劲儿。

"哎，他没有问题的。你知道他第一次参加918的作战飞行时，我们马上要进入轰炸航路前他在干什么？他在我的飞机上吹口琴！我需要在内部通话系统里重复两次将'莉莉'的控制权转移给他的讯息……"

谈到他的轰炸机小伙子们，他眼睛里的光彩让丽兹迷惑。她陪他继续这个话题，偶尔插一两句话，大部分时间里是他在说，她在听，她对于他讲述的任何事都兴味盎然。当然了，只要听着他的声音，他的人在她面前，她就觉得心满意足。

时间如流水一般不知不觉地过去了。终于又到了一方要走的时刻。

总是这样仓促，在伦敦时是，在阿奇伯里更是。她不能占据他太久。

丽兹离开萨维奇的怀抱，萨维奇跟着她站直身体。

"别动。"

丽兹示意他低下头，探手拨开浓密的褐色头发，小心翼翼拔下来一根银丝。怎么就有白头发了呀，她叹息着说，那双正凝视着她的蓝眼睛多么温柔，让她不知怎地，心里突然涌起一阵酸涩。

"弗兰克，注意自己的身体，你不要想着跟二十出头的小伙子们较劲啊。作为一位将军你是很年轻，作为一名飞行员，你就太老啦，何况是这样高强度密集性的作战飞行任务。"

"怀利是不是又跟你说什么了？"他端详着她的眼睛。

丽兹摇了摇头："怀利很关切你，你知道的，你就像是他的亲弟。我们不能常常会面，我所了解的关于你的大部分情况，都是他告诉我的。"

"我知道。丽兹，只是一根白头发，谁都会长的。"他露出笑来，拉住她的手，轻轻吹掉了那根不合时宜的发丝，又吻了吻她的手指。"以后我七老八十，满头白发，路也走不动的时候，你岂不是天天都要唉声叹气嫌弃我？"

丽兹噗嗤一笑："以后你七老八十，满头白发，路也走不动的时候，我看你还是要跟小伙子们抢飞机，对吧，萨维奇将军？"她想象着那幅景象，将头轻轻靠在他颈间，"真希望这场战争早早结束。"

两人依偎在一起，彼此都没有再说话，分享着离别前最后时刻的静谧温馨。

"卡哒"一声，是门把手扭动的声响，在萨维奇还没来得及反应前，门就被推开了。

丽兹从他怀里起来，理了理鬓边发丝。他俩的关系在高层圈子里已是半公开化，但这里毕竟是军事基地，她知道弗兰克不会想在办公室里被自己的部下撞见他和女士的亲密场面。

但是谁会这样冒失，不加通报就闯进来呢？

她很好奇。萨维奇却显然没什么耐心。

"哈维，我不是让你……乔？你有事吗？"

门口长身玉立的青年正紧盯着丽兹，没有回话，也没有朝将军望上一眼，他手里拿着文件夹，面上还残留着片刻前的欣喜和兴奋的神情，但这一刻他的全副注意力都到了丽兹这个不速之客身上。

丽兹轻轻咳嗽了一声，她是认识乔.加拉格尔少校的，弗兰克不止一次提到过他，他会提到身边的很多人，像是哈维，柯布，他重视的那些人，可是那些人不曾让他露出过困扰和为难的情绪，乔有位身在五角大楼的将军父亲，弗兰克想要鞭策推动他却总是令年轻人误解，就像殷切的父母被子女误解用心时会有的困扰与为难。而此时此刻，她的直觉告诉她，自己出现在这个房间里是不被欢迎的，甚至触怒了对方，青年身上散发出的敌意太过明显，以致连她也忍不住诧异，几乎不曾正式会面过，又是哪里、何时得罪了他。

或者……是因为……？

丽兹有些恍然大悟，但不管是因为什么，她还是早走为妙，她既不想身陷尴尬境地，成为一场潜在冲突的导火线，也尤其不想沦为破坏这对上下级关系的罪魁祸首。

"弗兰克，家兄的车在等我，先走了，回头联络。"她拿起帽子和手提袋，右手做了个打电话的手势。

萨维奇点点头，要送她出去，却被她阻止。

丽兹走近门口时，加拉格尔侧身让开，嘴唇依旧紧抿，神情非常严肃。

"你好，少校。"

"……你好，女士。"

丽兹想笑，终究没有笑出来。

再怎么杰出能干的老飞行员，在天空有资格带领一个轰炸机中队作战，在地面上时本质也还是个普通的25岁小伙子。

"关上门。"萨维奇冷冷说。 

加拉格尔依言把门关好，走上前将手里的文件夹递给他。

是大队今天的作战任务报告，还有用以轰炸效果评估的航拍照片。

从照片上来看，这次任务算作圆满。

"谢谢，加拉格尔少校，你可以离开了。"

青年行了礼，转身正要向外走。

"等一下！"

他又转回来面对将军。

"下一次进我办公室前，请记得敲门，少校。"

"遵命，长官。我可以离开了吗？"

萨维奇点头。

不久斯托瓦尔少校从外面回来，走进将军办公室，满脸困惑地说，"我就离开一会儿啊，到底发生了什么事？"

"什么什么事？"将军被他问得莫名其妙。

"乔，加拉格尔少校啊，你对他做了什么？"

"我对他做了什么！"将军扔下立体镜，往后仰靠到椅背上，看着斯托瓦尔没好气地说："哈维，他进我办公室都不要敲门么？你明明知道丽兹刚才过来了，你外出也不打声招呼，他进来也不敲门，好在我和丽兹……"他停了下来，有些无奈。

斯托瓦尔"呃"了一声："那个，我以为……你送伍德拉夫女士离开了……是我出去时碰到乔，他问我将军在不在，他拿上午的任务报告过来，我说你这会不在办公室，让他直接进去放在你桌上就好。你训了他？这是我的错。"

"……"

斯托瓦尔觉得很抱歉，可又觉得不对劲，他想不出将军要训斥年轻人什么样的厉害话，才能让他看起来那样沮丧，失魂落魄，仿佛整个人陷在梦游状态里。

"弗兰克，你到底说了他什么？"他忍不住追问。

"我就只是让他下回进我办公室前，记得敲门，我还用了个'请'字，少校。"萨维奇不耐烦地回答。

"他对丽兹的态度很不礼貌，但毕竟丽兹跟他没有关系，我也不便说什么，虽然我不认为这是一名绅士军官应有的行为。丽兹很少会来基地，和他基本上算不认识，我不明白他怎么会有那样的反应。"

"哦，我大致明白了。"斯托瓦尔小声说。

"你明白什么了？"

"没什么，总之我很抱歉，下班后我会找他解释清楚的。"

"解释什么？"

斯托瓦尔正考虑措辞，萨维奇已经挥了挥手："行了行了，我也没心思琢磨你们在想什么。"他看了看表，"差不多到下班了。我要过去看看尼禄的进度。你把上午罗森少校那边传来的文件还有G-2和PI的报告各复印一份放我桌上，然后你就可以走了。"

"好的，将军。"

萨维奇拿起帽子和夹克，离开了办公室。


End file.
